The 7 things I hate about you
by firefairydog94
Summary: Snippets of Scorpius and Rose’s relationship through their 7 years at Hogwarts. Put to the song “7 Things” by Miley Cyrus.....Rated T for language and very mild adult content. One-shot! Please R&R!


**Yet ANOTHER Scorpius/Rose fic. I have no real inclination or liking towards this song or Miley Cyrus, but I thought it was perfect for a Scorpius/Rose story.  
Anyway, yeah. Just another one shot, (This is the longest one I have ever done) hopefully you will like it. It goes by pretty fast and skips a lot of stuff, but I tried to make it not so confusing (And not so long).  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, this song, or Miley Cyrus.  
Warning: Don't flip out on me if there is a grammar mistake/type-o. I try.**

**

* * *

**

_The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

**1. You're Vain. **

A Malfoy? Vain? Pshhhhh, where would anyone ever get that crazy idea….

In my first year of Hogwarts I learned the true meaning of vanity. Not from a book, not from any type of dictionary, but from the annoying, blond hair, grey eyed slytherin boy who sat directly in from of me during potions. A true Malfoy if I'd ever seen one.

He thought he was all-that in every possible way. And do you know what? So did everyone else. Maybe not the Gryffindors, but surly the Slytherins and the teachers. He had a lot going against him, (being the spawn of a death eater and all that) but sadly no one ever seemed to care. One bat of those pretty, long, blond eyelashes and he'd have every Hogwarts teacher at his feet.

Most of his days during his first year were spent gloating about he would end up as the next Slytherin quidditch captain, and how one day he would be a prefect AND head boy. _Just ignore him _I would tell myself. Still through, every time he held his head up high and made one of his little "comments", I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach. Something that told me I'd have a far deeper history with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy then him just being some random boy I had potions with when I was 11, and that I occasionally pass in the hallway during my school years. Unfortunately (for our parents at least) I was right.

**2. You're Games. **

It was my second year back at Hogwarts and to be put simply, I was in a bad mood. Term had just started, my best friend had moved away to America, I had just received a certain "monthly gift" over the summer that I was less then thrilled about, and to top it all off Scorpius had been getting on all the wrong nerves since we had arrived back at Hogwarts.

It was a warm September day. A day that should have been spent outside, hanging around and goofing off with close friends. What was I doing through? Practically having a scream-fest with Scorpius Malfoy, that's what.

"_Oh go die in a fire you self-centered, conceited, JERK!" I spat angrily, my hair color matching my beat-red face._

"_My, my, someone's on her period."_

_"My, my, someone doesn't know when to shut up!" Anger boiled through my veins as I saw the tiny smirk appear on the blond's face. _

"_Rose, you are SUCH a biiiitttc-" _

"_EXCUSE ME?!" I cried not even letting him finish the sentence. "What did you just call me, you little parasite!?" _

"_I called you a B-I-T-C-" _

_WHAM!_

So there I stood, in all of my 12-year old glory, smirking down at Scorpius Malfoy. Needless to say he walked away that day with a bloody nose and I walked away with3 week's worth of detention and 50 points deducted from Gryffindor. It really wasn't my fault. The little worm was practically asking for it. (Yeah that was the excuse I tried using on McGonagall…)

It was a game we played through that entire year. Annoy the living fuck out of the other person until they finally crack. It was a game neither of us ever really won

Again though, every time I would call Scorpius a bad name, or roll my eyes at him, I'd get that unsettling feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

**3. You're insecure. **

I hated my 3rd year at Hogwarts. Plain-and-simple. It was boring, dull, and felt like the biggest waste of life possible. It took me till almost the end of the year though, to realize I wasn't the only one hating my 13th year of life.

On a warm Sunday, sometime in late May I decided to walk down to the lake to clear my head up a bit. It had become a sort-of custom for me over that last year, and I figured a few minuets of peace honestly couldn't do any me harm….

_Sighing as a put my hands in the pockets of my lightweight jacket I stood still for a few seconds, closed my eyes, and let the warm spring breeze blow across my face. Instantly opening my brown eyes when I heard the unrecognizable sound, I glanced around looking for the cause of the noise. My eyes rested on a tree about 15 feet behind me. Quickly walking up towards the tree I peered behind its rather large trunk without any warning and let out a startled cry. _

"_Scorpius!?" I exclaimed my eyes winding with surprise. _

"_W-what do you want Weasley!?" The blond cried as he shakily jumped up almost tripping over the root of the tree as he did so. _

"_Are you crying?" I questioned in a slightly soft, mother-like voice taking a step towards Scorpius. _

"_What? No!" He spat wiping his right eye with his left hand. "I-I just got dirt in my eye." _

_I sighed at Scorpius's expected defensive attitude. "Sit," I commanded pointing at the ground. _

"_What, no! I'm fine, just go awa-!" _

"_Sit down!" I commanded again, this time even more firmly. _

_Scorpius did as he was told. His grey eyes followed me as a scooted down next to him and leaned against the hard trunk of the tree. "We're gonna talk." _

"_Why in Voldomort's name do you give a rats arse about me-?" _

"_It's simple," I said a smile creeping onto my face. "If you go all emo on me, I'm not going to have anyone to annoying the living crap out of, thus eventually leading to me not having a single person in this word that I can cuss out when I'm in a bad mood." I laughed. "Plus, I've got a younger brother. I know how to deal with these things." _

"_So you're going to go all big sister on me, huh??" I noticed the tiny smile that was also creeping onto Scorpius's mouth. "Fine, but this conversation never leaves this tree, got it?" _

_I nodded putting up my right hand. "You have my complete promise, oh-mighty-one. After you spit out the reason that you were crying, I'll go back to completely hating your guts." _

_Laughing the blond shook his head. _

"_What_

"_You," _

"_ME?" I put my hand up to my chest in fake shock then burst out laughing. "So come on, spill. What's up with you?" I nosily asked hugging my knees up to my chest, and leaning back against the tree. My outgoingness was surprising even me. Scorpius sighed and began talking. _

It's kind of amazing. You spend 3 years of your life hating someone just to find out you barley even know them. All you know is that you're supposed to hate them. When you finally sit down and have a civil conversation, you learn that they are just a normal person. They have family problems, they have insecurities, and they have dreams. I'm not saying any of this excused Scorpius, or any of the stupid, jerk-like things he'd done in the past, but after sitting down for over an hour and having a rather odd, unexpected heart-to-heart dissuasion with him….I could finally see that his life was far, far, FAR from perfect. I also realized that day (in a kinda vain way) how unbelievably attractive he was. (At least for someone who had just turned 14) Bad, I know.

So yes. That's how it happened. The first time I ever saw Scorpius Malfoy cry, and the first time we had a conversation with out wanting to kill each other. It was weird, unexpected, and a little awkward, but I got that feeling again. That weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Except this time it was different….It wasn't just a tiny feeling. It was like a massive butterfly in my stomach that decided to flap its wings every time Scorpius opened his mouth and smiled. Weird yes, but nice all the same….

**4. You love me, you like her. **

I still cringe every time I hear the name Vicky Munson.

Such a shame, she was such a pretty little thing. Smart also. A rare combo. Why anyone would leave her for someone like me still boggles my mind. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, I'll back up….

It was my 4th year and I was finally admitting to myself that I kinda, possibly, sorta, maybe, might have feelings for Scorpius Malfoy. Trust me when I say this was not easy for me to admit. I spent all summer long arguing with myself about weather I was completely losing my mind, or actually falling for a Malfoy. I finally came to the conclusion that it was both.

By the time the start of school came around, I noticed something was different about Scorpius. It wasn't that fact that sometime during the summer, the cute 3rd year had turned into the gorgeous 4thyear that had possibly some of the most beautiful features known to mankind. No. It was the fact that that handsome 4th year male slytherin had a pretty, brunette female slytherin holding his hand as we all walked off of the train heading to Hogwarts.

"_Is that Scorpius Malfoy with Vicky Munson?" I heard my bother ask my cousin sometime during the feast in the great hall. _

"_Da-yum!" I looked over a Lily who was eyeing Scorpius with a big grin on her face. "I don't know but their both hot." _

_I rolled my eyes at my 12 year old cousin and tried to concentrate on the food in front of me. No such luck. _

In all honesty that was pretty much how my 4th year went. 0 concentration. Vicky and Scorpius dated all the way until the beginning of next year. For that entire time they were always that "one couple" that every one knew about, and thought was going to last forever. While they were all "aww"-ing over them, I wanted to puke.

I'll admit it. They were a pretty perfect match (at least it seemed so). I went on and dated other guys; Scorpius had his girlfriend and that was that. We didn't interact too much, and that "talk" we had back in 3rd year was pretty much forgotten. Still though, in some weird, sick, I-shouldn't-but I do, kind of way, I liked him. Unfortunately, no girlfriend could change that.

**5. You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy. **

Being a prefect made me feel important. Not because I got to deduct points from other students at will, or because I got to use a special bathroom. Nope. It was because being a prefect was the one thing I had that Scorpius's perfect little girlfriend didn't. That is until he dumped her skinny non-existent arse at the beginning of 5th year….

I still don't understand the full reason WHY he broke up with her. Maybe she was just getting too boring for him. Maybe he knew she would end up as a complete slut. (She later went on to get pregnant and leave school in her 6th year) Or my personal favorite…Maybe he did it just so he could be with me. No matter what the reason, that was kinda how it ended up.

During my 5th year at Hogwarts Scorpius and I became pretty close. Not in boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way, though. Not even in a friends way really. More like a brother/sister kind of way. We could always confide in each other, and we both knew that.

It was weird, and confused the hell out of me, but I didn't care. It was better then him ignoring me (4th year), or him trying to be better then me at everything (2nd year).

I can see now that we both had feelings for each other, but, at the time, we were too blind to notice it. That is, until the very end of the school year when our entire relationship became even more complicated then it already was. Granted I could most likely be blamed for the cause of those complications, I mean I was the one who leaned in and kissed him. Strangely enough though, he kissed back…..

"_Uh, I-I'm sorry." I whispered pulling myself away from the blond. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly felt like they were having seizures, and my legs felt like they were turning into jell-o. _

"_Don't be." Scorpius whispered putting his hand up to my face and brushing a piece of red hair away from my eyes. _

"_We're uh, we're still friends…right?" I asked possibly the stupidest question ever. "I mean summer vacation starts in 2 days, and well you know I mean, uhh, well-" _

_Scorpius put his finger up to my lips and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll write to you." He leaned down and kissed me on my lips a second time. "I promise." _

_Still giddy from the previous 5 seconds I nodded and watched as Scorpius walked away. _

He never wrote. Not once. I was heartbroken. (At least as heartbroken as any 16 year old girl would be in the same situation.) Some days I would sit up in my room just praying an owl would appear at my window holding a letter. Pitiful, but true. What else was I suppose to do? Write to him myself? That would have sounded beyond desperate. Besides, I had too much pride.

There were just those days I would be cooped up in my room and wonder why the hell I was crying over a Malfoy. Later the following year, I would learn that Scorpius was unable to write due to the fact that his parents surprised him with a trip to America during the summer. Still, at the time I felt abandoned and lied to.

**6. Your friends they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be with the one I know. **

There is one thing that you're guaranteed when you make in into Slytherin house. A very exclusive, quite jerkish if I do say so myself, group of friends.

For the previous 5 years of Scorpius's life he had managed to stay out of most of the "Slytherin cliques", but not that year. Something happened. All of a sudden he turned into this major dick-wad that wanted nothing to do with anyone except his "real friends". They went even his friends. Not really. They didn't give a flying fuck about him. Just about his money, and all the popularity he could get them. It was sickening.

Needless to say I wanted no part of this "new and improved" Scorpius (As one of his asstard friends called it). I knew most 16 year old boys' weren't the nicest souls on the planet, but that didn't excuse any of Scorpius's behavior

"_Rose, what's gotten into you!? You know, you've changed-" _

"_I've changed?!" I practically screamed. "How fucking dare you! You're the one prancing around this entire school acting like your all high and mighty! You may be quidditch captain, and you may be a prefect, but that doesn't mean you can act like a stuck-up, wannabe, bastard!" I took a deep breathe. "What ever happen to the NICE, normal, kind Scorpius, huh? The one I knew back in 5th year? What happened to HIM?" _

"_He's gone!" The blond exclaimed, then looked down towards the ground. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You say that as if he could never come back." _

_Scorpius shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" _

"_Get what!?" _

_Scorpius sighed. "Spending the summer with my parents made me realize something. And I mean really realize something." _

"_Oh really," I rolled my eyes a second time. "And what would that be?" _

"_I like you," He whispered. "But…I don't want to." _

"_Why!?" I cried a little too quickly, my head spinning at a dangerously fast rate. _

"_Because Rose," He kissed my forehead. "We can never be together." _

…**.. And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you…. **

We can never be together. Those 5 words continued to run through my head all the way into my 7th year. Thankfully by that time Scorpius had wised-up and stopped being such an arse. Its kind of weird how his personally changed from being a vain, stuck-up 11 year old, to being a attention craving 12 year old, to being an insecure 13 year old, to being a love stricken 14 year old, to being a sweet 15 year old, to being again a vain, stuck-up 16 year old, to finally settling into his normal personality when he was a 7th year….

Being 17 meant a lot of things. We were an adult, and we now felt pressured to act like one (at least I did). We also had N.E.W.T.s that scared everyone shitless. Plus throw in being head girl/boy and all that adds up to…STRESS. I've always worked pretty well under pressure, but not in my 7th year. I felt like I was practically going to explode from the stress of N.E.W.T.s and the pressure of being head girl. (Pretty sad)

There was always one person there for me, though. (Yeah I doubt I even need to mention who that was…)

He was my support system, I was his. Nothing could change that. Not even the fact that my last name was Weasley, and his was Malfoy. He was always there for me.

He was there for me the day before N.E.W.T.s when I was practically having a coronary. He was there for me when I was crying over the fact we were laving Hogwarts. He was there for me when I got my first job at the ministry and all the times after that when I was stressing about that job. He was there for me even after I turned down his marriage proposal…twice. He was there for me, holding my hand, when I was at St. Mungo's giving birth to our first child…and our second…and our third…and finally our 4th….Now, almost 20 years after we left Hogwarts, I can thankfully say….he's still here for me.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you_

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry about the cheesy ending. lol  
It took me like a day to think of how to end this story, and that's still all I came up with…  
Anyway, reviews would be absolutely amazing and very much appreciated (just no flames). Constrictive criticism is one thing, plain bitchyness is another. **

**THANKS FOR ****READING****! **


End file.
